


following the map that leads to you

by xxpaynoxx



Series: My Bellarke Drabbles [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, i made echo a lil shit oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/xxpaynoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like to think that we had it all; we drew a map to a better place. But on that road I took a fall; oh baby, why did you run away? [based on the music video for maps by maroon 5]</p>
            </blockquote>





	following the map that leads to you

**Author's Note:**

> this made me cry, and i hope it makes you cry too. the video makes it worse.

God, Bellamy was going to hit himself in the face.

“Where’s the fucking emergency room?” he yelled, bolting out of the elevator. One of the receptionists froze, her eyes wide and her face devoid of color at the shock of Bellamy. She raised a finger and pointed down the hall, and Bellamy began to sprint.

Shit, he _knew_ he should’ve seen what Echo was going to do.

He’d agreed to come to Raven’s party at her house, and he brought Clarke along with him. He had his arm around her most of the night, except when Echo whispered in his ear to come talk to her. He promised Clarke he’d be right back, and she nodded, starting up conversation with Raven.

Echo dragged him through the throng of people, and Bellamy began to get a bad feeling in his stomach when she told him to sit on the bed. “Uh, Echo, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Bellamy said, trailing off as Echo crawled onto the bed, forcing him to lie down as she hovered over him.

“Clarke doesn’t have to know,” she purred, toying with the front of his shirt, her breath smelling like whiskey and cinnamon. Bellamy hurriedly tried to pry her fingers off of his shirt buttons, feeling _extremely_ uncomfortable and really confused as to why Echo was doing this when a tiny gasp sounded from the door.

Bellamy bolted up and saw Clarke standing in the doorway, tears making her eyes look shiny. “Clarke, it’s not-” Bellamy began, but she turned away, shaking her head and walking out. Bellamy all but shoved Echo onto the floor, ignoring her whine of protest as he ran out of the room.

“Raven, where’d Clarke go?” he asked, and Raven pointed at the door. “She left. She seemed really upset, Bellamy. What the fuck did you do?” she demanded, glaring at him through narrowed eyes. He gulped, explaining that Echo had tried to hook up with him.

Raven sighed, and put her hands on her hips, shaking her head. “God, I shouldn’t have let her come to this party,” she said to herself, and started to say something to Bellamy when brakes screeched sounded from outside, followed by a scream.

Bellamy ran outside and saw a car stopped in the middle of the road. Someone, presumably the driver, had gotten out and was kneeling over a form silhouetted in the headlights, and Bellamy had another really bad feeling in his stomach that made him want to throw up.

He got down the stairs two at a time and ran to the person’s side, who was a middle-aged woman with pin-straight brown hair and wide, scared eyes as she rested her hand on the form. It was a girl, and Bellamy saw the flash of blonde hair in the headlights.

 _Clarke_.

She was bloody. Like, _extremely_ bloody. Her face and clothes were caked with it, and more of it was seeping out onto the pavement. Bellamy made a low, distressed noise in his throat as he knelt next to her, the woman already calling 911. He took her hand, which was distorted (probably broken), and softly rubbed his thumb across her skin.

“Jesus, Clarke, I’m so sorry,” he choked, tears spilling out of his eyes and down his cheeks as the paramedics arrived, getting her onto the stretcher and speeding off, siren screaming into the night.

Octavia and Raven pulled up, and they both pulled Bellamy into the car, chasing the ambulance. “She’s my friend too, Bellamy, and there’s no way in hell I’m going to let her go this easily,” Raven hissed, gritting her teeth as she drove twenty miles over the speed limit and weaving between lanes like she was on the Indy 500.

**\---**

And now, as Bellamy was running through the gray hallway, dodging nurses and doctors and stretchers of IV carts, his heart felt like it was crumbling. _He_ had done this to Clarke, and he deserved the repercussions of what happened. He just hoped that she survived so he could tell her how much of a shitty boyfriend he was.

He arrived at the ER, and tried to get into the room where he saw Clarke on the operating table. “Sir, you _can’t_ come in,” a nurse said calmly, which seemed to rile Bellamy up even more. Three more nurses came over and restrained him. Bellamy still struggled against their grasp, trying to get a look at Clarke.

“Fuck, Clarke!” he yelled, over and over and over as the nurses ushered him out of the double doors. Suddenly, the heart monitor began to beep frantically, indicating that Clarke had flatlined. “ _No_!” Bellamy screamed, scrambling around the nurses as tears began to course down his cheeks in waves.

“Oh my God, no! Please! Please don’t leave me!”

He screamed until his voice was hoarse and the doctor kept yelling “Clear!” and Clarke’s body kept jolting on the bed and the heart monitor _never came back on_.

Bellamy felt something crack inside of him, and he fell to the floor, leaning against the wall as his body convulsed in sobs. He barely heard the doctor’s apology through his sobs, and he couldn’t feel anything.

Or maybe he didn’t want to, because she was _gone_.  



End file.
